Principles
by Magi Silverwolf
Summary: Pottery was made unexpectedly. (RC fill)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.

 **Warnings:** This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers. Please utilize understanding of personal sensitivities before and while reading.

 **Author's Note(s):** Someone who is routinely exposed to Americans would likely pick up on someone's speaking habits. That's before considering that even within a given country, variations on a word _exists_.

 **Project Note:** This was previously posted in _Stories That Go Nowhere_ , due to time constraints. It is reposted on its own after being reviewed and formatting updated.

 **Challenge Information:**  
 **Day/Fic** : 09  
 **Representation(s)** : Possible Rare Ship (Diana Prince/Etta Candy); Bisexuality  
 **Word Count** : 533 (Story Only); n/a (Story & Epigraph)

-= LP =-  
Principles  
-= LP =-

"Diana, I don't mean to pry," Etta asked hesitantly the sixth time she spent the morning nursing Diana through the strange malady which struck in bouts of dizziness and nausea sudden and terrifying before fading away. Her voice sounded like she may know what the cause of this was. Like so much of the woman's unfailing support these last few months, Diana knew she could trust whatever conclusion had drawn. "These things are personal, and I don't judge you, dear, not one bit. Did you have, ah, _relations_ with Mr. Trevor during your time together?"

"If by relations, you meant we shared pleasures of the flesh," Diana answered, no small amount of confusion in her tone, "then yes."

"Oh, dear-" Etta pressed a kiss to Diana's forehead. "I think I know what this may be. I think you're expecting."

"Expecting what?"

"Let's say that you did some pottery that night."

-= LP =-

Time had a way of passing whether one wanted it to or not. Diana was honest enough to admit that those first few months after the end of Steve's Great War, when Diana found herself without purpose or home in the wake of his death, she wished for nothing more than it all to end. Finding out that there would be some fruit of the single night they had shared had given her more hope than Diana could ever express. She missed her mother, true enough, but by the gods, Diana finally began to understand what it must have been like to love someone only to lose them. A child would be a sliver returned, a blessing.

As much as she wished her mother and Steve could be here, she still found herself memorized by the smile on Etta's face as she looked upon the newly born babe. Diana had often seen such a smile on her own mother's face. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen and confirmed her belief in mankind's ability to love.

"I have chosen the name 'Letha"," Diana whispered, not wishing to disturb the moment any more than necessary.

Etta turned her smile towards Diana, understanding the reference or at least most of it. Etta had loved hearing any story of Themyscira. More than once, Diana had wished she could bring the woman to her childhood home. Even if Etta never learned to use a sword, Diana was convinced she was already a great warrior using the weapons of this land. _Speaking of_...

"She'll need someone to teach her how to fight as women here do. I can think of no better mentor."

"But I can't use a sword, Diana. You know that."

"No, my darling Etta, you use something even greater. You use your principles. I have it on good authority that there are some battles which need fought on a different battlefield using different weapons. I believe in you."

"You are still the most beautiful woman ever, you know."

"Not from where I'm sitting," Diana replied. Etta giggled as her cheeks tried to match her hair. She kissed Letha's nose before addressing the babe.

"Your mommy is very silly. It's a good thing we love her, eh?"

-= LP =-  
The End  
-= LP =-


End file.
